sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Imouto Sae Ireba ii: Tập 2 - Chương 4
Chương 4 Ba ngày sau khi đi nhà trọ suối nước nóng cùng với Setsuna--- Hôm nay Itsuki cũng ngồi lì trong phòng viết bản thảo của chiến ma pháp em gái tập 5. Dù đã vượt qua được một bế tắc nhưng phần tiếp theo của tập 5 vẫn còn rất nhiều tình tiết quan trọng, vậy nên Itsuki vẫn phải cẩn thận từng chút một. Haruto lúc này cũng đang ở trong phòng, ngồi bên bàn sưởi sử dụng máy tính bảng đọc truyện. Coi bộ anh đọc một bộ manga hài thì phải, trong lúc Itsuki đang vùi đầu vào bản thảo, cứ chốc chốc anh lại cười phá lên Pff hoặc ha, làm cho Itsuki khó mà tập trung được. “…Sao dạo này anh hay đến thế hả. Rảnh đến vậy sao?” Itsuki nhìn về phía Haruto với ánh mắt khó chịu mà hỉ. “Chưa đến mức rảnh như vậy, chẳng qua là đã vượt qua được gia đoạn khó khăn nhất thôi. Bản thảo tập 13 xong xuôi rồi, truyện ngắn dành riêng cho CD cũng đã hoàn tất.” “…Công việc của anh xuôn xẻ quá nhỉ… tch.” Haruto nở một cười với một Itsuki ghen tị đến mức chậc lưỡi. “Cũng may mà anh thoát khỏi cái địa ngục này sớm, thật đấy.” “…?” “Chỉ còn tầm hai tuần nữa thôi là anime chiếu rồi, trong lúc này tâm trạng anh rất khó giữ ổn định.” “Vậy sao?” “Ừ, ngày nào anh cũng ở trong trạng thái nôn nóng và căng thẳng. Giờ mà còn phải viết bản thảo thì chắc anh chết mất.” Chuyển thể TV anime của tác phẩm sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế do Haruto viết sẽ bắt đầu công chiếu vào đầu tháng 4. Trong dự án này, Haruto vừa tham gia vào các cuộc họp cốt truyện, vừa góp mặt trong vòng tuyển diễn viên và cả lúc sản xuất biên tập, đồng thời còn tích cực tham gia những cuộc phỏng vấn trên tạp chí và báo mạng giúp quảng bá dự án, nhưng đến giai đoạn hiện tại, tác giả gốc cũng không còn cách gì hỗ trợ bản anime nữa. Giờ chỉ có thể tin tưởng vào đội ngũ làm anime, chờ đến lúc phát sóng. “A, phải rồi. Lúc tập 1 anime công chiếu, chúng ta mời mọi người đến phòng em cùng xem nhé?” Nghe thấy lời đề nghị của Haruto, Itsuki nhíu mày. “Hả? Sao em lại phải xem anime cùng anh chứ?” “Giúp anh đi mà, anh xem một mình thì căng thẳng lắm. Phòng trọ của em gần với nhà xuất bản nên biên tập Kawabe cũng tiện ghé qua.” “Haiz…” Itsuki thở dài nói “Thôi được rồi, vậy thì mời biên tập viên của anh, cua và Miyako, thế được chứ?” “Còn Chihiro thì sao? Hiếm lắm mới có một lần thế này, trước khi anime chiếu chúng ta chơi tiếp TRPG lần trước được mà…” “Ưm… Nhưng đó là ngay nửa đêm trong ngày thường mà…” “A đúng rồi, Chihiro vẫn còn đang là học sinh cấp 3. Cậu ấy trông còn chững chạc hơn em nữa làm anh quên mất.” “Chuyện của anh sao hả… Được rồi, để em hỏi em ấy.” “Ừm, thế thì nhờ vào em… A, nôn nóng quá đi!” Ngay lúc đó thì tiếng chuông cửa vang lên. “…Ba giờ rồi à…? Cuối cùng thì cũng đến…” “? Em chuẩn bị họp với Toki đó hả? Sao không nói cho anh biết trước.” Nhìn thấy dáng vẻ không vui mừng gì của Itsuki, Haruto đoán vị khách vừa tới là Toki. “Không, không phải biên tập viên đâu, đây là một người anh cũng biết đấy.” “Mọt người anh cũng biết…?” Chẳng lẽ là một tác giả kì cựu cũng trong nhà xuất bản đó? Itsuki không để ý gì tới Haruto đang đeo lên vẻ kinh ngạc, đi tới mở cửa trước với bộ dáng căng thẳng vô cùng. Người đang đứng ngoài cửa lúc này là môt cô gái tóc vàng mặc một bộ váy gothic loli màu đỏ. “Chào cậu.” Cô--- kế toán thuế Ohno Ashley mỉm cười, nói lời chào với vẻ mặt S điên cuồng. “…A? A à, ừm?” Trông thấy Haruto cũng đang ở trong phòng, nụ cười Ashley càng trở nên sâu hơn. “Cái, cái…? Hả…?” Haruto trông thấy vậy liền hai mắt mở lớn, rên lên những âm thanh khó hiểu. Trên khuôn mặt diển trai của anh lúc này, chính là sự sợ hãi thuần túy. “O, Ohno-san, cô, cô tới đây có chuyện gì vậy…?” “Việc kê khia thuế của Itsuki đã xong, tôi đến đưa cho cậu ấy bản sao giấy tờ kê khai và trả lại các biên lai hóa đơn tôi giữ. Không ngờ lại gặp được cậu ở đây nữa.” “Ra, ra là vậy…” Mặt mũi Haruto chảy túa rua mồ hôi anh, quay qua liếc Itsuki với vẻ hung dữ “Người cậu nói… Hóa ra lại là kế toán thuế này sao hả…?” Ashley đang cởi giày đi vào trong phòng, trông thấy phản ứng của Haruto mới nở một cười ha có vẻ như là từ tận sâu trong lòng. “Lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ Haruto. Tôi còn nghĩ năm nay cậu cũng sẽ thuê tôi làm kế toán cơ, vậy mà đợi mãi vẫn không thấy cậu đâu, tôi cô đơn lắm đấy, kufufu…” “Ể, a, chuyện đó là vì…” Haruto tránh khỏi ánh mắt Ashley. “…Thật thế sao?” Itsuki nhìn Haruto với vẻ ngạc nhiên. Khi trước, lúc Itsuki hỏi xem anh có biết kế toán thuế nghiệp nào không, anh đã nói rất tốt về Ohno Ashley, vậy nên Itsuki đã nghĩ rằng việc kê khai thuế của Haruto năm nay cũng do Ashley thực hiện. “…Em bảo tìm một kế toán thuế chuyên nghiệp nên anh giới thiệu cô ấy cho em là phải rồi còn gì, anh có nói mình cũng thuê cô ấy đâu…” Haruto nhỏ giọng nói như thể ngượng ngùng, Ashley nở một nụ cười âm trầm vô cùng mà nói. “Lúc bàn với cậu về việc kê khai thuế năm trước thực sự rất vui. Mặc dù khi bàn với Itsuki cũng vui không kém nhưng so ra vẫn không bằng của cậu được.” Nhớ lại một tháng trước, tên các bộ eroge và hentai của cậu cứ liên tục bị đọc lên trong một thời gian dài, cơ mặt Itsuki bất giác run rẩy. “Haruto… Cô ấy bắt anh làm gì sao…?” “Anh bị bắt phải nói nội dung của mấy bộ eroge và hentai…” Haruto đáp lại với vẻ mặt như của người chết. “A… Thế thì cũng giống em rồi.” Nghe thấy Itsuki nói vậy, Ashley “A” lên một tiếng, cất tiếng cười mỉa mai. “Kho tàng của Haruto ghê lắm luôn nhé… Tính riêng Eroge đã phải tầm cỡ 100 bộ rồi.” “…Anh lúc nào cũng mua eroge thế á!” Itsuki cũng phải phát sợ Haruto. Haaaruto đỏ mặt giải thích. “Không, không phải như thế! Lúc ấy anh kê khai thuế theo cách thức thu nhập bình quân, vậy nên phải kê khai liền chi phí công việc của hai năm! Chứ anh không có mua cả 100 bộ eroge trong một năm!” “2 năm mua 100 bộ thì có khác gì đâu chứ…” “Đó, đó là để nghiên cứu mà thôi!” “Fufu… Cậu thích hầu gái phải không Haruto? Loại con gái điềm tĩnh, luôn luôn ủng hộ người đàn ông của mình từ phía sau, cậu rất thích loại đó đúng chứ?” “Ư, gừ…!” Sở thích của chính mnhf bị vạch trần như vậy, mặt mũi Haruto đỏ hết cả lên, cúi đầu xuống không nói nổi câu nào. “A… Nói đến mới thấy, bên trong sĩ Thánh Linh có nhiều loại nhân vậy này thật đấy. Tôi cũng thấy xuất hiện nhiều nhân vật có tính cách giống nhau, lại còn lâu lâu lại mặc trang phục hầu gái nữa… Hóa ra đó là sở thích của cậu đó à…” “Vâng, đúng vậy… Đúng là vậy, không, không hẳn, tôi chỉ là lựa chọn loại nhân vật được nhiều người ưa thích cho an toàn nên mới làm vậy thôi…!” “Nói thẳng ra thì em thấy hầu gái có gì hay đấu chứ.” “Dám coi thường hầu gái thì dù là em, anh cũng đánh đấy nhé!” “Ư ô!” Haruto bất chợt phát nộ như vậy khiến cho Itsuki sợ đến không dám nói nữa. Nhưng Haruto ngay lập tức tỉnh táo lại. “A, không… Nói chung thì người đàn ông nào chẳng muốn có một người con gái hiền hậu nết na, tình nguyện hiến dâng cả thể xác lẫn tinh thần cho mình chứ, ừm…” “Còn ham muốn của cậu là thượng mấy người con gái tình nguyện dâng hiến tất cả, một lòng vì cậu đó hả, sử dụng cái thứ trắng trắng đó phun tòe loe lên người ta, kufufu…” “Không, không phải thế!” “…lên hầu gái vú to bị trói IV nhân, xin người hãy chơi mông em đi ~ Nô lệ thuần khiết. Màn tình yêu chân thành ~ ta ấy ấy nha ☆(Ấn bản đặc biệt có giới hạn, có thể lên internet down về phần nội dung thêm thay đôi trang phục của các nhân vật nữ thành đồ hầu gái)…” “Cái, cái đó cũng là vì mục đích nghiên cứu…!” Sau khi Ashley thản nhiên đọc tên mấy bộ eroge, Haruto vội vã cãi bay cãi biến. Nhưng những game anh mua nếu không phải game có cả series thì cũng là ấn bản giới hạn, vậy nên không có chút sức thuyết phục nào. “…Thay đổi trang phục nhân vật nữ thành hầu gái thì nghiên cứu được gì chứ.” Itsuki nhìn về phía Haruto với ánh mắt lạnh lẽo. “Hôm ấy nghe cậu đọc hết một lượt nội dung của đám game ecchi mà mất từ sáng đến tận tối đúng là vui thật đấy. Năm nay tôi đã rất chờ mong được hợp tác với cậu tiếp thế mà…” Khuôn mặt ngây thơ của Ashley hiện ra dáng vẻ giận dỗi. “…Xin lỗi, tôi không muốn trải nghiệm lại cảm giác nhục nhã đó lần thứ hai.” “Cho dù tôi mặc đồ hầu gái cậu cũng không muốn sao?” Ư…!” Haruto mở to hai mắt ra, tưởng tượng Ashley trong bộ trang phục hầu gái. Tóc vàng, bề ngoài thanh nhã, quả thực rất hợp với bộ đồ hầu gái Victoria maid. “Chuyện đó, ưm… ư…” “Haruto, anh…” Trông thấy bộ dạng trầm ngâm của Haruto, Itsuki không thể không nhìn anh với ánh mắt khinh bỉ. “Không, anh không có nghĩ ngợi gì đâu…” “Fufu… Nếu còn chưa đủ, vậy thì thêm vào màn phục vụ sáng sớm nhé?” “Cái gì…! Phục, phục vụ?” “Tất nhiên… Một màn phục vụ sẽ khiến cậu như ở thiên đường.” “Cô, cô nói bậy bạ cái gì thế hả…!” Trông thấy bộ dạng kinh hãi của Haruto, Ashley vui vẻ mỉm cười, nói. “…Cậu vừa thầm nghĩ về cảnh tượng đó đúng không?” “Ư…” “Trong đầu cậu vừa tưởng tượng ra tôi trong bộ đồ hầu gái, mê đắm dùng chiếc miệng anh đầu ngậm cậu nhỏ của cậu đúng chứ?” “Tôi, tôi không!” Haruto đỏ mặt tới tận mang tai, nhất quyết không nhận. “Có chối cũng không sao… Kufufu… Cậu là một con người đứng đắn, trong đầu tưởng tượng ra cảnh tượng đó của tôi chắc sẽ cảm thấy tội lỗi lắm phải không? Nhưng là tiểu thuyết gia nên cậu lại không thể khống chế được sức tưởng tượng phong phú của mình---“ “Ư… gừ…!” Bị vạch trần như vậy, vẻ mặt Haruto trở nên khổ sở. Khuôn mặt Ashley có chút ửng lên, tiếp tục tấn công không thương xót. “Từ giờ trở đi, mỗi khi cậu thức dậy, hẳn là đều không thể không nhớ lại cảnh tượng đó của tôi đúng chứ. Cho dù trong thâm tâm cảm thấy rất tội lỗi nhưng lại không thể áp chế ham muốn của mình, thế nên chỉ có thể sử dụng cảm giác chán ghét chính mình đó an ủi mình… Mỗi nagyf, mỗi ngày, mỗi lúc, mỗi lúc…” “Ư… Chuyện như vậy…” “A ha… Dáng vẻ tuyệt lắm, Haruto… Bộ dạng này của cậu khiến tôi kích thích lắm đây này…” “Cô, cô quá đáng rồi đó! Cô thù ghét gì tôi sao hả? Tại sao lại quấy rối tôi như vậy chứ…!” Ashley nở một nụ cười mỉa mai ề phía Haruto đang xửng xồ lên. “Chuyện này cậu tự trách mình thôi chứ… Ai bảo cậu không nói không rằng đã bỏ tôi…” “Cấm, cấm cô nói cái kiểu như thể tôi phụ tình cô như vậy! Tôi chỉ là không nhờ cô kê khai thuế năm nay thôi cơ mà!” “Không từ chối bất cứ ai tìm tới, không buông tha bất ai chạy đi--- Đó chính là tôn chỉ của văn phòng thuế Ohno.” “Ông trời không có mắt hay sao lại để cho cái thứ văn phòng thuế như kiểu Rakuen Parade này tồn tại chứ!” (Nghe bài エルの絵本 của Sound Horizon nhé, không ngờ có ngày bài mình thích này được lên đây) Haruto hét lớn, bộ dạng khóc không ra nước mắt. Một phía khác, Itsuki đang thầm than trong lòng [Đây là kiểu chơi mới sao, cũng khoanh tay lại đứng nhìn với vẻ kinh ngạc. Bất chợt Ashley quay qua chỗ cậu--- “!” “…Itsuki, năm sau cậu lại thuê tôi phải không?” “Ư, a… tất nhiên rồi… chuyện đó là đương nhiên…” Itsuki gật đầu chấp nhận. “Fufu, ngoan lắm. Lần sau tôi sẽ gọi cậu là hai, phục vụ như vậy được chứ?” “Thật sao!” Trông thấy bộ dáng hưng phấn chuồi người dậy của Itsuki, khuôn mặt Ashley hiện lên nụ cười S mà nói. “Tất nhiên là không rồi.” “Ư…ư, cho dù có muốn trêu chọc người khác thì cũng không được quá đà vậy chứ… quân ác ôn khốn khiếp…!” Trông thấy bộ dạng tuyệt vọng tràn trề của Itsuki, vẻ mặt Ashley càng lúc càng vui hoen. “Được rồi… Dù rất muốn chơi mấy cậu thêm chút nữa nhưng tôi còn chỗ này cần phải đi. Cầm lấy, bản sao kê khai thuế và biên lai hóa đơn của cậu đây, giữ cho cẩn thận vào đấy.” “Vâng…” Itsuki nhận lấy tập giấy tờ từ Ashley trông bộ dạng kiệt sức. Ashley đang đi lại giày tại cửa trước thì chợt lấy ra một ít giấy tờ từ trong cặp, nói. “Phải rồi, còn chuyện này nữa. Tôi đã lên danh sách những loại thuế quê hương có quà tặng kèm rồi đấy, cậu đọc thử đi. Nếu cậu dự đoán doanh thu năm nay không kém năm ngoái là bao thì tôi đề nghị cậu đóng tầm XXX ngàn Yên đi.” “Ể? A, được rồi… Tôi, tôi cám ơn…?” Không ngờ được Ashley còn hỗ trợ thêm cả về việc này, Itsuki không khỏi ngây cả người. Thuế quê hương là khoản tiền ngươi dân có thể tự quyết định quyên góp cho bất kì nơi nào của chính phủ, đóng vào bao nhiêu sẽ được miễn trừu thuế bấy nhiêu. Nhưng có một việc này vẫn rất hay bị hiểu nhầm--- Với những công việc trực tiếp, một khi phát sinh chi phí công việc, khoản tiền này sẽ được trừ trực tiếp vào trong thuế phải nộp, chứ chi phí công việc không quay trở lại nguyên si ban đầu. Chi phí công việc của nhân viên sẽ được công ty phụ cấp, còn chi phí công việc của những người làm công việc bán trực tiếp chỉ có thể tự mình bỏ ra. Ví dụ cụ thể--- Để tiện tính toán, giả sử thuế suất thuế thu nhập tất cả đều là 10%. Một giả thu nhập trong năm là 1 triệu, nếu không chi tiêu gì cho công việc, thuế tác giả đó phải đóng là 100 nghìn, nhưng nếu người đó bỏ ra 100 nghìn để mua tư liệu, vậy thì thu nhập chỉ còn lại 900 nghìn, thuế thu nhập cũng chỉ là 90 nghìn. So thử số tiền còn lại của tác giả đó, trường hợp thứ nhất sẽ còn triệu – 100 nghìn= 900 nghìn, còn trường hợp thứ hai là triệu – 100 nghìn – 90 nghìn = 810 nghìn, vậy thì người không mua tư liệu dù có nộp thuế vẫn còn nhiều hơn. Vậy nên nếu muốn tiết kiệm tiền, tốt nhất vẫn là không hoang phí mua đồ, tiết kiệm đến đâu thì tiết kiệm. Thuế của người làm việc bán trực tiếp quan trọng nhất là cho những khoản chi tiêu không liên hệ gì với công việc trở nên liên quan, biến thành chi phí công việc, nhưng nếu tăng số chi phí công việc nên tiêu xài hoang phí vậy thì cái được cũng không bù cái mất. Thế nên liệu sẽ chấp nhận nộp nhiều thuế để số tiền trên tay còn lại nhiều, hay là chấp nhận ít tiền đi để đầu tư cho chính bản thân, chuyện đó do chính mọi người quyết định. Nhưng, thuế quyên góp vào thuế quê hương lại không khấu trừ theo kiểu chi phí công việc, mà nó sẽ trừ trực tiếp vào khoản thuế phải đóng. Ví dụ như thuế thu nhập là 100 nghìn, nếu người đó đã quyên vào đây 20 nghìn thì còn phải đóng 80 nghìn. Quyên góp thuế hay đóng thuế đều mất một khoản tiền như nhau, vậy thì có gì khác biệt đâu chứ?--- Hẳn sẽ có người hỏi như vậy, nhưng các loại thuế quê hương, một khi đã quyên góp đều sẽ nhận được quà tặng kèm từ chính phủ. Phần quà này hầu hết đều là đặc sản địa phương, còn nếu nộp thuế như thường thì sẽ không có được bất cứ thứu gì, vậy nên nhận lại được quà đã là có giá trị lắm rồi. Lại còn đầy những loại quà tặng cao cấp như góp 10 nghìn được tặng thịt bò cao cấp hay góp 20 nghìn được tặng 3 con cua lớn. Ngoài trừ đồ ăn còn có cả những chuyến du lịch miên phí hoặc phiếu đặt phòng khách sạn, tác giả có thể sử dụng những món quà này cắt giảm chi phí công việc. “Hừm… hử…” Itsuki đọc qua một lượt danh sách thuế quê hương Ashley đưa cho cậu. Ngay cả giá cả của quà tặng nếu như tự mua cũng được viết chi tiết trong đó, thậm chí còn có những mục được khoanh tròn bút đỏ viết đáng giá. Danh sách này đối với một người không hề có vùng đất nào muốn ủng hộ mà chỉ nhắm tới quà tặng, quả thật là vô cùng có giá trị. “…Cái này, tôi thật sự có thể nhận danh sách này sao?” Itsuki hiện ra vẻ lo lắng, Ashley mỉm cười với cậu. “Chuyện đó hả… Nếu như cậu nhận được nhiều quà tặng quá, ăn uống không hết thì cứ đem đên cho tôi một chút coi như trả ơn là được.” “Vậy thôi hả?” “Nhân tiện thì tôi thích uống các loại rượu Nhật Bản đấy nhé.” “…Tôi biết rồi… Trong mấy thứ được khoanh tròn bút đỏ có rất nhiều là rượu Nhật Bản, ý cô là chọn thứ này rồi đem tặng tôi đó hả?” “Fufufu, tôi làm sao có thể nói ra một yêu cầu trơ trẽn vậy chứ. Trong mấy thứ cậu chọn có thêm vài món đem tặng được cho tôi là tôi vui rồi.” “…Tôi nhận được rượu Nhật Bản rồi sẽ kính cô tận tay.” “Fufu… vậy thì thế nhé, anh hai.” Ashley nói xong như vậy rồi liền rời đi, còn Itsuki thì thích thú tới mức mặt mũi đỏ hết lên. “Phải, phải đi quyên góp tiền cho mấy nơi tặng rượu Nhật Bản mới được, còn tặng quà cho em gái nữa!” “Tỉnh lại đi tên ngốc kia! Cô ấy có phải em gái thật đâu hả!” “A…!” Bị Haruto gõ một cái vào đầu, Itsuki mới hoàn hồn. Nếu Haruto không ngăn cản thì có lẽ cậu đã thực sự đi làm rồi. “…Người phụ nữ này đúng là thật đáng sợ… Vậy mà định mê muội em, khiến em phải dâng hiến lễ vật…” “Lại còn giả ngu, có nghe thấy người ta nói mỗi câu anh hai đã loạn hết cả lên rồi, xem lại cái đầu em đi nhé, không khác gì người ta đâu, nhưng mà anh cũng đồng ý đây là một người phụ nữ đáng sợ.” Haruto nói như vậy, khuôn mặt cũng hiện ra vẻ mệt mỏi. Giới thiệu tác phẩm sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế Tác giả: Fuwa Haruto Họa sĩ: OKINA Hiện tại đã xuất bản tới tập 12. Cốt truyện Nhân vật chính Tsurugi Asao là một học sinh trung học bình thường, ngoại trừ chơi game giỏi thì khuyết điểm đầy mình. Một ngày bất chợt cậu bị đưa tới một vương quốc ở thế giới khác, Avalon. Avalon hiện đang bị một kẻ địch bí ẩn diệt thế xâm lăng, những người duy nhất chiến đấu chống lại được đó là các nhân tài được lựa chọn, có thể sử dụng thứ binh khí robot Linh Kiếm. Asao không hiểu vì lại được thanh Linh Kiếm mạnh nhất không ai có thể khống chế, Excalibur lựa chọn, trở thành Kị sĩ Linh Kiếm với sứ mạng chiến đấu vì Avalon. Giới thiệu nhân vật Asao Một thiếu niên 17 tuổi bị triệu hồi tới Avalon. Cao thủ trong trò chơi đối kháng mecha of Round, giành vị trí á quân trong giải thi đấu toàn quốc. Được thanh Linh Kiếm mạnh nhất Excalibur chọn làm chủ nhân, bị kéo và cuộc chiến với thân phận Anh hùng cứu quốc. Mặc dù tính cách cậu hiền lành nhưng một khi đã bước vào chiến trường, khả năng phán đoán siêu phàm và năng lực chiến đấu mạnh mẽ của cậu sẽ phát huy vô cùng. Chính là Arthur được nhân dân Avalon ca ngợi. Lancelot Một thiếu nữ tóc vàng, mắt xanh ngọc bích. 16 tuổi. Sử dụng Linh Kiếm Arondaito, là kị sĩ mạnh nhất vương quốc. Ban đầu coi Asao là kẻ lập dị, rất đề phòng cậu (vì bị cậu nhìn thấy trong lúc tắm). Nhưng về sau chiến đấu cùng với Asao càng nhiều, cô dần có cảm tình với cậu. Gawain 13 tuổi. Một loli kuudere. Kị sĩ của Linh Kiếm Karatein. Coi Asao như anh trai mình. Roland 17 tuổi. Một chị gái ngực bự. Kị sĩ của Linh Kiếm Durandal. Tính cách có hơi trẻ con. Heguni 16 tuổi. Một tsudere tóc đỏ. Kị sĩ của Linh Kiếm Dainsleif. Thực chất trong thâm tâm cô là một người quý trọng đồng đội hơn bất cứ ai. Linh Kiếm (Calibur) Đây là hậu duệ một giống loài từng thống trị thế giới. Hình dáng lúc thường chỉ là một loại vũ khí, nhưng khi cộng hưởng với chủ nhân chúng tự lựa chọn, có thể biến thành robot khổng lồ. Mặc dù dường như có suy nghĩ của riêng mình nhưng lại không thể giao tiếp bằng ngôn ngữ, không ai biết chúng lựa chọn chủ nhân dựa trên tiêu chí nào. Năng lục nỗi Thành Linh Kiếm đều khác nhau. diệt thế Một quái vật đến từ thế giới khác, sở hữu sức tàn phá khủng khiếp. Không ai biết bộ mặt thật, các loại vũ khí và ma pháp bình thường không thể tác động. Category:Imouto Sae Ireba ii